


Give me a sweet Roll?

by AAAluv3



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: sweetroll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAAluv3/pseuds/AAAluv3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chac, cicero, and Aria met Sheogorath again outside the mind of the past tormented ruler's mind, and instead on the road away from Solitude. </p><p>Turns out the Prince forgot to give them a very beautiful Daedric artifact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give me a sweet Roll?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nudebeme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudebeme/gifts).



> Hey <3  
> Just a little reminder that I have no rights on Skyrim, nor the character Chac who is an OC by Nudebeme.
> 
> I only own my ideas and OC Aria

****"Cicero remembers the last time we were in Solitude, met that nice man. The one in the mind of .... " Cicero was saying with a little hum in his voice when he stopped talking and walking.

 

       Chac and Aria look back at the small imperial behind them. 

 

        "Cicero? Yes we remember... Sheogorath... yeah, that was his name, now why did you stop?" Aria said hands on her hips, upset they couldn't stay at the inn for one night before they left.

 

    Chac was used to the mad man's weirdness, but Cicero being quiet was a strange thing. He followed Cicero's gaze, off to the side. There in the thick of the woods was a figure.

 

 

      "Oh oh oh!!!! There there! That's him!" Cicero Squealing loudly taking off running into the woods where the figure was. 

 

        The two ran after Cicero after giving each other a tired look. 

 

        ** _"Follow the jester~ the insane jester~ oh look how he runs with those dainty feet! Oh look at his derrière  ~ Follow the jester~ the insane jester~ as he chases the mad man! Hahaha! Sheogorath the daedric prince of madness!"_**  Aria sang and laughed

 

     'Gods, the insane people I have to look after' Chac mentally cursed. Aria was good at hiding her inner madness, unlike Cicero, but the jester always brought it out of her, which Chac didn't mind. But, sometimes it was like caring for two children.

 

"Well hello there mortals, so glad I could catch you. It had crossed my mind that this!" Sheogorath presented a staff, "My precious wabbajack! I was going to give it to you."

 

      "Oh that was months ago!" Cicero peeped. 

 

     "Aye little jester. Do you expect me to keep track of my mind? Hmmmm? No didn't think so!" 

 

     "What does it do?" Chac's interest peaked.

 

    "It's a staff of madness! Creates random things and the sorts. "

 

       "Oh! Does it make sweet rolls? " Cicero danced

 

    "Hmm it may turn someone into a sweet roll..."

 

     Chac knew if the prince gave them the wabbajack, he couldn't let Aria nor Cicero get their hands on it. 

 

      _'They'd probably miss use it, cicero until he gets his sweet roll... Aria... hmmph use it on me. I'll have to snatch it first.'_

 

 

     "Now, mortals I will give you my staff. In hopes you will spread.... madness."

 

       The daedric prince pointed the staff up to the sky, "Now with a forwell, **SWEET ROLLS FOR ALL!.... SHA-BLAM!** " 

 

     A red light shot up into the sky, and in a few seconds mini sweet rolls were falling from the sky. 

 

     "Here you go laddie.   **Use it well.** " the wabbajack was thrown to Chac before the mad man disappeared.

 

 

     "Oh! Sweet listener, can cicero use it? Oh please oh _please?_ "  Cicero jumped up and down expecting Chac, who spoils the man rotten, to give it to him.

 

     "No Cicero"

 

     "Oh, phu!  Phuuuuuuu!" The imperial pouted, "Hmm well oh well, I'll get the sweet rolls" 

 

     Cicero joined Aria who was busy eating the mini sweet rolls. 

 

      Chac could only curse under his breath, sure it was alright for his two companions, but the small sweet rolls the size of a septum was sticking to his hair, and skin. Making such a terrible mess.

 

 

       "I don't think I could ever let the likes of them use it. Heh" Chac smiled to himself.

 


End file.
